Jigsaw Puzzle
by Straying Life
Summary: When Danny completely falls apart, everyone who cares about him tries to complete the jigsaw puzzle called Danny Fenton.


Hello. This story represents how I've been feeling a lot lately. I've got a pixel image of me…really upset and crap. I feel so…AUGH! I can't even say it. This is to show what my world is right now and that no one can fix it…last year, as many of you know (or don't know), was the year I got severe depression. With no psychiatric help, I fixed it. They say that's not possible. Well, they're right; it's back, and I'm not thinking of ways to get rid of myself, but I feel worthless, tired, and overall constantly sad. I can't fix it…it's like a permanent mood, and a lot of the time I don't even know how to feel. So…here's my world represented through Danny, or whoever the hell I feel like doing it through.

DISCLAIMER: no.

SUMMARY: When Danny completely falls apart, everyone who cares about him tries to complete the jigsaw puzzle called Danny Fenton.

RATED: T for mass destruction and language.

Jigsaw Puzzle

Danny ran up to his room, his heart in his stomach. It was beating right through the skin, and he felt so sick he was afraid he would throw up all over the carpet. In his pale, shaking hand was an envelope from Valerie. She was the only one besides Sam and Tucker who had noticed a change in him and tried to do something about it.

Danny dropped his backpack wherever he wanted and plopped on his bed. He carefully opened the envelope neatly labeled 'Danny'. He finally took out the typed paper and read it carefully.

_Danny,_

_I know you don't think so, but you seriously need to know what I've written here. It's all true, and vital that you know. If you don't believe it, you will eventually, and if not…there will be severe consequences not for you, but for us._

_At least two people in the world love you so much they would die for you. At least fifteen people, _fifteen_, love you in some way, any way possible. The only reason people don't like you is because they're jealous of you and your personality. One of your genuine smiles is enough to make anyone's day, even if it's the end of the world._

_Danny…I'm one of the two people who love you to death. I don't want to lose you…and I'm sure Sam doesn't either._

Danny didn't read further. He dropped the letter and, by instinct, his hands raked through his hair. Not from stress…he didn't know why. He just did. Then, like a reflex, his head shot up. His eyes were glazed over with tears.

It's not true…it can't be true… 

Danny grabbed at his music stand. He threw it across the room against his wall. He kicked the bed as hard as humanly possible as the mattress fell off the frame. He choked back sobs as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, pounding the ground with all his might.

Jazz looked into his room through the little sliver in the side. Thank God he didn't close the door completely. At last, she managed to see her baby brother on the floor, breaking down. His music stand was dented and his wall was covered in marks. The mattress was off the frame. She gasped silently and ran for her brother's sanity.

Danny stood up as best as he could and took his lamp, smashing it against the desk. He could control it now anymore. His mind was ordering his muscles, and he had no willpower over it, just like he had no willpower over his thoughts and emotions.

That can't be right…she didn't mean anything there… 

Danny snatched at his homework and ripped it all apart. He didn't care…he wanted to be stable…he couldn't stand it! He grabbed his assignment board in the wall and snapped it in half, terrified not only of what he was doing, but also of everything around him. His thoughts, his surroundings, his peers…everything.

Within three minutes, the whole room was a wreck. Everything was covering a path to the young boy as he was down on his knees, screaming and scraping for something. He was scrambling for the letter that Valerie had given him…the start of the whole entire massacre.

Just as his hands grabbed onto the smooth, cream-colored paper, he heard the front door close. He made no notice of it, however, and, hands shaking, proceeded in tearing the paper. He pulled one edge to the front, the other to the back as the paper tore. But he only got halfway down when the door flung open and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were watching what was going on.

A horrible, scratching sob escaped from his mouth as he lost control. His hands were shaking beyond belief. He couldn't do anything. His head was on a hinge; it either fell limply down or knelt backwards, pointing heavenward. Either way, tears were sprouting out of Danny's eyes.

Sam and Tucker lunged on him before he could continue ripping or causing more destruction. They pinned him to the ground, murmuring words of comfort and care as his geography book pushed into his back. The letter fell out of his numb hand, half-torn. Danny was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

Jazz was at the doorway, biting her nails as her own vision clouded with sour tears. She felt paralyzed, and all she could do was watch her brother's friends try desperately to calm him down.

Danny's eyes were shut tightly, tear tracks clear on his face. He was muttering incomprehensible words and phrases. At last, he managed to calm down, but his eyes would not open, and he would not stop crying.

And so, there he lay, pinned to the floor of his room on top of his ripped homework, sobbing and crying helplessly as Sam and Tucker tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. And in the far corner of the room sat the half-torn letter from Valerie.

_Fin_

Okay, the image is up…get rid of the spaces to see it. And to clear a few things up: yes, that is me with my hair straighter than usual. No, I haven't done it, but I have seriously considered it. And no, I don't wear that kind of makeup. Here's the URL:

http/img . photobucket. com / albums / v206 / eereesa / dhfdolls . png

Happy Birthday to all. Grab some chloroform and knock yourself out. Oh, crap, now I feel really crappy, and I want to eat, or do something…but it's not enough to cry…damn.

NOTE: Jigsaw Puzzle, Push, The Seams, and Unpredictable (soon to come) all have the same base. Therefore, each of these is a different clue to the storyline to Unpredictable…even The Seams. Yes. So any of these (and perhaps more) are basically part of Unpredictable. But there are more surprises to come!


End file.
